theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
A Nanite Revolution - of Fanon
Summary The Heroes create a new wiki as thier base and leave the War of Randomness Wiki. They are able to connect to the main page, and thus are able to detect strange activity in different wikis. When they find out that Generator Rex Fan Fiction Wiki is in trouble, everyone but Chrono heads there. In the wiki, the characters enter a universe created by Paperluigi ttyd himself, the universe of " Generator Rex: Meta Hero ", his own Fan Fiction. When Black Knight attacks Providence again, and discovers the Hackbots, the thinks that are attacking the wiki and eating all of Wikia, things get messy. Meanwhile, Toon declares War on the Hacker. Plot Sci: Our Battle in the War of Randomness is Over [ The Heroes stand in front of a portal. For a few days, they had used thier energy to open a portal into the main Wikia page. Now, it was open. ] Alt.Sci: Take Care Sci. Alt.Sklei: Adios Brian, Zon, Chrono, and Jack. [ The Nyan Knight Alliance stood in front of them as everyone said goodbye. Then, everyone goes into the portal, and they appear in a blue word with scripts, codes, and data traveling like chains everywhere. ] Brian: So this is the Wikia home page.... Zon: We know what to do... Chrono: We've planned it for days Jack: Let's Begin. [ Everyone starts making codes, and they connect to one chain of data. Suddenly, a piece of the chain grows bigger and bigger, becoming thier location. For a while, everything is dark. ] Sci: Let's make our home. [ The Hacker is typing on his computer, and then presses a button. ] The Hacker: The Hackbots have been released on GRFF. Another Wiki is about to Fall. Song Zon: Whoa. [ Everyone stands in a huge dome, with a TV, Gaming systems, a bunch of computers, a table and a bunh of chairs. ] Jack: This... is... AWESOME! Jack, and Zon run straight to the TV, where they find 3 game systems. Brian: AN XBOX 360! Zon: A WII! Jack: A PLAYSTATION 3! WE ARE GENIUSES! and Chrono head to the Computer Station Chrono: Whoa.... all the infomation of the internet... in the palm of my... I mean... our hands. Sci: Oh no... Chrono's going crazy with power....? wakes him in the head, and Chrono passes out Sci: There we go. walks over to the table where there are 6 chairs and 6 silver platters. Zon: What's this for? touches platter, when he says " Select Food and Drink Items ". Zon: Um... Cereal? glows yellow for a second, then dings. He lifts it to see... Zon: A BOWL OF CEREAL! YAYYYYYYYYYY! *starts eating cereal* Brian: What the Heck is with you and Cereal lately? Zon: Blaim Alternate Zon. goes off Zon drops his cereal. Zon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Jack: What's... that Alarm for? wakes up, and walks over to the computer. Chrono: I added it. Since we were sucked in here by the hacker, I made a script that I added onto the Wikia main page to contact us if there was anything new or something going on. presses a few buttons and shows a message from.... Sci: Paper.... Zon: *eating more cereal* He's... *eating* in... *eating still* trouble. Chrono: Guys... let's head over to the GRFF Wiki. We might find out why we were sucked into the internet. but Chrono exits the Command Center and enters the Entrance Hall. They go into different tubes as they are scanned. Chrono opens a program on the Computer Station called " Teleport ". Chrono: This is really cool. Now we can go anywhere on Wikia. types in http://genrexfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Generator_Rex_Fan_Fiction_Wiki and presses [Enter. Suddenly, the tubes glow and Brian, Sci, Zon, and Jack disappear into the internet. ] Zon, Brian, and Jack suddenly appear in the middle of a building Zon: Whoa... cool building. Sci: Wait a second... GUYS WE'RE IN.... a door opens and 10 guards come and point their guns at them Sci: Providence. 4 of them walk in the middle of the hall with a bunch of guards surrounding them. Jack: What do we do.... Zon: I never watched Generator Rex.... Sci: Just stay quiet. They'll probally take us to either a jail or one of the Knights. Brian: One of the ....? Guard #5: BE QUIET. they walk in a hall, they see thru a window that has a tall boy in a red jacket and black pants talking to a doctor. The Boy notices the group and turns to the doctor. Rex: Hey... do you know who those people are? Doctor Holiday: No.... something werid is going on. Group is sent into a room where they are trapped as the guards close the door Sci: We're trapped. Brian: Can anyone use the powers I gave you in the War of Randomness Wiki? Jack: No.... *tries using powers* I can't. I think they can only be used there. Brian: What about coding? Jack: That I can do. Zon: Guys I have to tell you something....? I got this ... conditon where I can't be in tight spaces so... I HAVE TO GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE! ? LET ME OUT! LET ME STINKING OUT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! PLEASE, I WANT TO SEE MY MOM AG- beach slaps Zon Brian: Knock yourself out of it Zon. Zon: Fine, I will if you give me cereal. Sci: Oh my gosh. Zon, for the last time... STOP TALKING ABOUT CEREAL! Zon: >__> Jack: >__> Brian: >__> Sci: Wut? I'm sick of it. guards enter the room with weapons Guard #1: White Knight wishes to see you. Now. Guard #2: And Don't Try anything Either.? Guards take us into a white room, where a man in a white Mechinal suit stands White Knight: Let's just start off with who you are and what you are doing here. (Commerical) White Knight: Who are you? Why are in here? Sci: You're White Knight... leader of Providence. White Knight: Yes... starts whispering to the group Sci: Just let me talk... I know all about Generator Rex. Sci turns to White Knight Sci: Sir, my name is Sci, and they are Brian, Zon, and Jack. We were in the middle of our house, when all of a sudden, we suddenly had a portal appear under us, and it sucked us in. We soon appeared here, where you... guards came to arrest us. Knight walks over to Sci and goes right in front of his face. White Knight: You better not be lying. Sci: Of Course I'm not lying, if I was surely you would know. White Knight: Then how do you know who I am? Sci: Well...*getting nervous* doesn't everyone know who you are? White Knight: No... Most people don't. Which means you are lying. Zon: Look. We come from a world where we watch you on TV, and you are just a TV character. Nothing more, nothing less. So yeah. Holiday and Rex barge into the room Rex: Knight, you better tell me what's going on. White Knight: Rex... this is none of your concern. Holiday: Are they from another universe? My Computer detected another dimensional rift at the same place where the guards say they caught them. Knight looks at everyone, and then relents White Knight: Yes. And we need to get them back. Now. Brian: WAIT! We heard something was going in this world. Rex: Like what, amigo? the building shakes and an explosion occurs. Everyone runs out the room and heads to a hall, where they see 7 ships flying, heading towards the HQ. Meanwhile, in the ship, a woman in black clothes and purple hair stands. Black Knight: Rex may have thought we were dead. Or he may have though we were just missing. Either way, we are back now, and soon, we will have our revenge. (commercial) Rex: Black Knight.... White Knight: She's still alive? Sci: I'm as Surprised as all of you are. Well, this is a Fan Fiction Wiki so I really shouldn't. Doctor Holiday: I'll call Six. Rex, don't fight Black Knight. She'll have some unfinished business to take care of. White, get these boys out of here. Now! creates the Sky Slyder and starts flying to the ships, as his hands become the Smack Hands and charges at the ships. Sci: We could help. minutes later... Sci: OH COME ON! door shuts and everyone is stuck in White Knight's Office . Zon: Knew he wouldn't let us help. Brian: Well, guys I've been thinking... maybe this isn't the place where the Hacker is messing up the Wiki. It seems we're in one show, maybe the issue is somewhere else? Jack: Maybe...wait a second. We can ask Chrono! [ Jack moves his hand to the right, and a screen appears. Then, Chrono's face appears ] Chrono: Hey Guys. Looks like the Communications are up. Btw, did you know that the plates make AWESOME PIZZA? Brian: OH COME ON! I WANTED TO HAVE PIZZA! Chrono: Anyways... what's up? Jack: What Fan Fiction show are we on? Chrono: Hmm... oh. Generator Rex: Meta Hero. Created on January 14th, 2012 by... Paperluigi ttyd. Paper made this show himself. Huh. Jack: And any weird.... signs? Signals? Anything? Chrono: Well..... Rex: AMIGOS, YOU'RE GOING DOWN! is in one of the ships punching the guards with the smack hands when all of a sudden, the entire ship explodes and Rx is sent flying into another ship. Rex: WHAT THE HECK BLACK KNIGHT? that moment, a beam hits Rex, sending him back to Providence. Some of the ships land, and they enter the building, attacking Rex. Rex forms his Sword and starts fighting everyone when Six arrives Six: What's going on? Rex: Black Knight decided to attack us, again. Six: I thought you killed her. Rex: So did I. So did I. takes out his Katanas and starts decapitating the Black Knight Providence guards while Rex transforms his hands into the Slam Cannon and aims at one of the ships. Rex: Say Hello to my little friend. maw on the back end of the Slam Cannon extends into whatever material is behind it. It then grabs it and fires it at the target with great force. The ammo hits the engine of the ship and sends it flying, hitting the ground. As the people escape the ship, in a crack in the ground, in the dark, one pair of green eyes open. Then another, and another. In 1 minute, thousands and thousands of bug-like eyes open and growl, hungry for coding. Sci: Wait... do you hear that? is quiet and hears a hissing sound. Brian: What is that? Chrono: Guys... something not from this wiki is moving.... entire back of the room explodes, leaving a hole in the building. They see a ship that flies away, and the camera starts zooming in to a canyon nearby. Zon: It sounds like ... bugs... Sci: Wait. What if... a giant geyser of bugs jump up from the canyon, and start flying towards the Providence HQ. They have High Tec. lines on them, and a few hit one of the ships, and start eating its coding. Jack: What the Heck are those? Chrono: Guys... those things eat Wikis. They're a virius. They're.... Hackbots. (commerical) Zon: WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW! Brian: Actually... I AGREE! of a sudden, the floor below them collaspes, and they land in a weapons storage room. Jack: Oh yeah. Things are about to get messy. Zon, and Sci take guns, Brian takes a sword, and Sci decides to also take a sword Sci: Just in case.? kicks down the door and runs down the hall as the Hackbots start eating the Providence HQ. ? Jack: FIRE! but Brian starts shooting at the tech bugs, making thier guts spill everywhere. The guts then start to fade, turn into coding, and then disappear. Sci: They're dying! Yes! a bunch of them mold together to form one big Hackbot Sci: We're dead.? Hackbot tackles Sci, sending him to the wall, knocks Jack's and Zon's Guns and looks at Brian Brian: It's up to me now.? takes the sword and stabs the beast. But it barely makes a dent. Brian: Oh no. is sent flying across the room as the monster roars Rex: Muchachos, you're so going down. uses the Bad Axes and starts slicing the robotic BK guards. Suddenly, Black Knight appears. Black Knight: Rex... stand down. NOW. Rex: No way Black Knight. I ain't going to let you.... a bunch of Hackbots enter and attack them all. One bites Rex, and he starts breaking down into code. Rex: WHAT THE.... Black Knight: What the Heck are these things... jumps up, creates a sword and kills them all Rex: I don't know. It's not ours. And I don't thing its yours either. Black Knight: -_- You don't say. Rex: Let's go and figure out what the heck they were, and if there's more. After that, we'll continue this fight. Black Knight, Six who comes afterwards, and a few guards go down a few halls till they find the Mega-Hack bot about to eat everyone. Rex: HEY! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! attack the creature, and start breaking it's shell. Meanwhile, everyone starts waking up and getting up. Zon: Guys...GUYS! GET UP! shakes Brian who slowly wakes up. Brian: That thing can pack a bunch...... Zon: Talk about it.? gets up and they find thier guns and swords Sci: 5 Brian: 4 Jack: 3 Rex: 2 Zon: Cereal! Everyone, including the Hackbots: O________________________O Zon: What'vs... um, ATTACK! and Jack shoot at the Hackbots, while Brian and Sci charge at the Mega Hackbot, along with Black Knight who has formed a whip from her nanites, Rex, Six, and even White Knight. White Knight: I thought I told you to stay in my office. Brian: Well, that didn't really work out for us. continue to attack the Hackbot until the Hackbot sends everyone flying. They attempt to get up, but are too weak. Rex is the only one left standing, and becomes enraged. Rex : YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT! forms the Smack Hands and sends the beast all the way to the basement. He jumps down and transforms his hand into a sword. Rex: SAY GOODBYE... JERKATECHA... oh I give up. ADIOS! Sword goes thru the head and there's a major flash of light. White Knight: Apparently when Rex destroyed that beast... any evidence of it, besides the damage disappeared. zooms out to see Providence HQ in ruins Zon: At least its gone. Chrono, on tablet: Yep. That's good. I just wish we knew more about the Hacker... Six: That said, time to deal with... a gun shot is heard, and Six falls down. Black Knight holds a gun behind him Rex: SIX! Knight aims at White Knight, but he sends a small rocket at her, and causes an explosion. White Knight, Holiday and Rex take Six and run out the room. At the same time, a bunch of ships attack the HQ, and the guards are being arrested by BK's guards. The group puts Six on a ship, and fly out of Providence, heading to the Plant. Rex: Not again.... White Knight: It appears the War of the Providences has begun once more. At least we have our Meta-Hero. Rex. the same time, the floor under the team and the wall in front of them collapses and they start falling. Zon: CHRONO TAKE US BACK, TAKE US BACK! a flash, everyone disappears as Black Knight looks at the event. Black Knight: Once Again... Providence is Ours. Toon: Guys... I know we've been dealing with this Hacker, but it is time to get rid of him now. Now that Plasma made me a crat, I've assembled an entire group of admins and mods, all from across Wikia to help me beat this guy. BAN HIM, BAN HIM, DO WHATEVER IT TAKES. BUT DON'T LEAVE UNTIL HE GOES. ARE YOU WITH ME? Everyone: YEAH! Toon: Then lets go. ~ Cartoon44 has landed on planet Chaturn ~ ~ Skleian has landed on planet Chaturn ~ ~ NickFusi0n has landed on planet Chaturn ~ ~ Speedygal has landed on planet Chaturn ~ ~ Turu17 has landed on planet Chaturn ~ ~ Brandon Rhea has landed on planet Chaturn ~ ~ Sarah Manley has landed on planet Chaturn ~ ~ Rappy 4187 has landed on planet Chaturn ~ ~ Sannse has landed on planet Chaturn ~ ~ Paperluigi ttyd has landed on planet Chaturn ~ ~ Duncan Crook has landed on planet Chaturn ~ ~ AncientMisterz has landed on planet Chaturn ~ Toon: YOU'RE GOING DOWN HACKER. The Hacker: Really? You think THEY can stop me? I don't think so. GRFF may have been a lost cause , but there are other wikis, wikis like TEE and Adventure Time. Toon: BAN HIM! ~ The Hacker has been banned by Cartoon44 (undo) ~ ~ The Hacker has been banned by Skleian (undo) ~ ~ The Hacker has been banned by NickFusi0n (undo) ~ ~ The Hacker has been banned by Speedygal (undo) ~ ~ The Hacker has been banned by Turu17 (undo) ~ ~ The Hacker has been banned by Brandon Rhea (undo) ~ ~ The Hacker has been banned by Sarah Manley (undo) ~ ~ The Hacker has been banned by Rappy 4187 (undo) ~ ~ The Hacker has been banned by Sannse (undo) ~ ~ The Hacker has been banned by Paperluigi ttyd (undo) ~ ~ The Hacker has been banned by Duncan Crook (undo) ~ ~ The Hacker has been banned by AncientMisterz (undo) ~ Toon: Did it work? Brandon Rhea: Maybe... ~ The Hacker has landed on planet Chaturn ~ Sarah Manley: Oh my god. The Hacker: Hahahahahahaha... you really think that 13 people banning me would get rid of me? I can destroy entire wikis! I can hack into accounts. I control an entire company! So I can do much more then what you think. Hacker presses a few buttons and suddenly on everyone's computers, error screens show up. On Toon's, his computer shakes and a bright light appears. The next second, Toon isn't there. Meanwhile, at the Wikia HQ, Brandon Rhea looks at the error message, and puts up his phone, dials some numbers, and starts talking. Brandon Rhea: This is bigger then I thought. We are in trouble. the same time, the Hacker looks at this computer as the chat screen slowly turns White. Piece by piece, the screen turns white ... until BTFF Chat is no more. End Gallery Trivia *Sci confrims that the events of the episode on the GRFF Wiki are a prequel to Paper's series on GRFF, Generator Rex: Meta Hero. Category:The End of Wikia Category:User Series Category:EPICNESS Category:AWESOMENESS Category:User:Sci100